Conventionally, there have been provided medicine packing apparatuses as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 described below. The medicine packing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a packing device for packing medicines, and a printer, and is capable of packaging the medicines in dose units in the packing device. In addition, at the time of the packaging, the medicine packing apparatus is capable of printing information pieces such as directions for use including a dose timing, and a patient's name with the printer.
Further, in the medicine packing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, history information pieces peculiar to medicines, such as use-by dates and lot numbers of the medicines (hereinafter, also referred to as “production-history information pieces”) can be printed on a packaging sheet at the time of packing. Thus, when the medicines are packed with this medicine packing apparatus, expired medicines are prevented from being taken, and surveys on histories of the medicines can be easily conducted.